superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Dough Dough Boys/Boot Camping/General Boo-Regard Credits (1993)
"Dough Dough Boys" Story by John P. McCann Tom Ruegger Written by John P. McCann Directed by Greg Reyna "Boot Camping" Written by Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Directed by Rusty Mills "General Boo-Regard" Written by Deanna Oliver John P. McCann Directed by Alfred Gimeno Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Ron Perlman as Sgt. Sweete John Roarke as Floyd John Mariano as Bobby Chick Vennera as Pesto Maurice LaMarche as Squit Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Jeff Bennett as The Colonel Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Bob Doucette Barry Caldwell Jenny Lerew Larry Scholl Al Zegler Sheet Timing Donna Mouliot Costi Mustatea Tom Ray Slugging Alfred Gimeno Rusty Mills Greg Reyna Model Design Sue Corssley Larry Scholl Kexx Singleton Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Dan McHugh Lou Police Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Chris Aguirre Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Dick Heichburger Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Digital Effects Artist Eugene Jeong Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Acrobat Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski John Morris Paul Trandahl Marcus Williams Animation Services Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Freelance Animators, Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits